I'll Go Wherever With You
by Wendell27
Summary: It's prom. Stefan will go with Caroline and Elena will go Damon. And why's that? To show Katherine that SE are broken up when they really are not , but will something sparkle? Stefan&Caroline Damon&Elena. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I decided to start another SC fic because I'm not feeling that other one anymore, I'll try to upload but I'm not sure yet. First, I would like to thank the amazing feedback on my SC oneshot, I was amazed by the many times it was favorited and I'll also wanna thank who reviewed of course :) And as much as I love that it got favorited a lot of times, I would love even more if you review it because that way I can know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, so reviews are very much loved, I hope to see a lot of reviews on this fic, at least I hope that I can deserved it :) **

**So this is a SC fic that I think it can be completely AU. The Originals never existed but Katherine is still in town and after Stefan, who's still with Elena. But it's prom night, and to not raise any problems for them, Elena suggests that Stefan takes Caroline and that she'll go with Damon. Will something sparkle?**

**Let's find out :)**

"You want me to do what?" Caroline was still in disbelieve with the words that were coming out of her best friend's mouth. Elena sat across from her in the living room at the boarding house, where both of them spent a lot time now, looking her straight in the eyes and dead serious. Just to make sure Caroline said "You're kidding right?"

Elena's face got even more serious when she replied "No, I'm not kidding. Katherine is still in town and she still claims that she's here for Stefan, which I'm starting to think it's true after what she did with Jenna. Caroline, I can not risk my family anymore. Katherine's gotta believe that this break up is completely, one hundred percent true." What Elena didn't know, or didn't want to acknowledge was the fact that her and Stefan were starting to grow apart more than ever. So perhaps Katherine's wish was becoming true on it's own natural way. But Elena didn't want to believe that. She _couldn't_.

Caroline's face now was a mixture of confusion, doubt and a little angry. And that showed when she said "But what about me Elena? What if Katherine thinks that now I'm with Stefan and comes after my mom, or Matt or anyone that I care about?"

Elena thought about this before and that Caroline would bring it up so she came up with an answer "Katherine knows you two became friends. And she knows you broke up with Matt. It would be just two friends curing a heartbreak together, being there for each other. She wouldn't suspect you, she saw how much you care for Matt. I promise you she won't come after you Care. Come on, this is our prom, even though we wouldn't go with our intended dates, we would at least be both of you are vampires, you two can protect each other if Katherine shows up."

As Elena finished her little speech, Caroline was still watching her with worried eyes but she knew that what her friend said was true. She and Stefan _did _became friends. He was there when she turned and he teached her, he supported her, he comforted her. Nobody ever did that for her before. So Caroline knew he owned him that much. Now she wasn't sure if she was doing this more for Elena or for her new found friend. Not exactly saying yes, Caroline asked a question that implied she agreed "If I'm going with Stefan, who are you going with?"

"I'm... going with Damon." Elena said rather low but when Caroline saw her eyes, she couldn't help to notice that some sort of spark was coming out of it. _This is interesting, _Caroline thought. But she couldn't form anymore thoughts when Elena asked excited "So, is that a yes?"

Sighing, Caroline replied "Yes". Elena gave a little squee and jumped from her couch to hug Caroline. The blond vampire was a little surprise at how excited her friend was for this prom, especially knowing she wasn't going with Stefan. Caroline wondered if Damon was the reason for that excitement but didn't want to push that thought further, she had a lot to deal with it already. With the bear hug Elena gave her, Caroline couldn't help but laugh a little bit and return the hug. Just as they released each other, Stefan came into the room

"Hey girls, what's up?" he asked. Elena smiled at him and said playfully while pointing at Caroline "Stefan, I would like to introduce to you, your date for the prom."

Stefan was surprised that Elena was able to convince Caroline, but he didn't show that as he gave a warm smile to Caroline. The blond vampire said with a teasing smile "Hey bunny hunter. I hope you got some moves in ya!"

In a blur, Stefan was in front of her, taking her by the hand and spinning her and then catching her as she returned to his arms. "You bet I do." he said in a low voice. Caroline found out that vampires could still lose their breath. Elena was a little taken aback and Damon this exact moment to show up in the hall, with a scoth glass in his hand a bored look on his face.

"Pff, get a room already" he said in a bored tone that matched his face, and proceeded to walk out. Elena stomped out after him, probably to give him a speech, not even bothering to look back and see that, if they could, Stefan and Caroline would be blushing like hell right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First I would like to thank the people who favorited my story and reviewed it, it means a lot to me guys, thank you so much! :) I hope I can keep you tuned for the upcoming chapters :D**

**So this is CH2, I hope you like it and keep reviewing it :D **

To say that Caroline was nervous was a understantement. And why she was nervous? Because her, Caroline Forbes, was going to the prom, the ultimate high school moment, with Stefan Salvatore.

Stefan Salvatore. The hottest guy in town, at least in her mind. Also, the most caring and kind guy she ever knew(including Matt). _Elena's_ boyfriend. Her new found vampire best friend.

As the week passed by, she almost forgot that she was doing this for Elena and not to have the night of her life with an incredible guy and have all eyes looking at her while she entered and danced with him all night long. She _almost _forgot.

But Caroline still felt a little guilty about not thinking about Matt the whole week. But things were too messy with them and she didn't want to deal with all of it right now. To be 100% honest, Caroline was even having second thoughts about getting back with him.

Yeah, things were very messy with them.

But Caroline decided she was going to block that out of her mind and think only about the upcoming weekend. And that's all she did. Eventually, time flew by her and the next time she woke up, it was the day of the prom. The next time she blinked, she was in Elena's house doing her hair and make-up, barely listening to what her friend said. But, again, she couldn't help but notice that everytime Elena mentioned Damon (which it was at least ten times more than Stefan) a excitement and anticipation came out of her mouth in the form of words. Caroline was starting to get very confuse and suspicious about her friend but again she let it slide.

She did want to make a comment about how Damon was too old for prom, but hey! Damon _and_ Stefan were probably 100 years too old for prom anyway, so she kept her mouth shut about that but she did form a small smile and laughed inside thinking what Stefan and/or Damon would do if they heard that. She already knew those two so much that she could already tell what their reactions would be. Damon would probably have a WTF?/angry expression on his face while Stefan would probably chuckle at her childness.

With hair and make-up done, now it was time for the dresses. The final touch. But to not make it awkard when their dates arrived, they decided that it would be better if Stefan picked up Caroline at her place and Damon picked up Elena in the Gilbert's house. So now, standing in her bedroom, Caroline was looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her and Elena's dress were almost the same as the one they wore on Miss Mystic Falls, only this time Caroline was the one wearing a blue dress. A lighter blue, to match the colour of her eyes. In those few moments she spent looking at her reflection, she wasn't Caroline, the vampire. She was back at being the bubbly cheerleader she was once. And she would hold that thought at least for that night, not because she wanted that, but because she _needed_ that.

Her almost meditation was only interrupted when she heard the doorbell ringing and her mother yelling from downstairs "Caroline, honey, Stefan is here!"

Caroline didn't even know if vampires could still do that, but she definetely felt her heart flutter a little bit and her stomach make a twisted turn. She started to make her way downstairs, and already at the top of the stairs she could see a smiling Stefan looking up at her. She did what she only could at the time and smiled back. He was looking gorgeous.

The boy definetely knew how to wear a tuxedo. And instead of the usual white vest, Stefan was using a black vest and a matching bow-tie. Somehow, Caroline's smile got even bigger as she descended the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Stefan was standing next to Sherriff Forbes, but only had eyes for the younger Forbes coming down. The smile that came of out his mouth when he first saw her came naturally. She looked absolutely beautiful. Hair made in perfect curls, silky blue dress that matched her eyes. For those brief seconds that she spent coming down the stairs, Elena was the last thought on Stefan's mind. If anyone said a year ago that Caroline would have this effect on him, he would laugh at that person. But when she turned the friendship that was created between them was a unexpected but a welcomed one.

Back then, she was just Elena's friend. Now she was _his _friend, perhaps his best friend. She brought out the best in him, she made him laugh. No wonder she reminded him so much of Lexi.

His thoughts were interrupted when she was suddenly in front of him with that big smile on her face saying a shy "Hi". He had to clear his troath to say "Hi" back.

Without saying another word Stefan took out her corsage of the small box and very carefully put it around her left wrist. Just with his light touch, Caroline could feel like a bolt of electricity just passed through her. Holding her breath, she took his boutonnière and placed it on his tuxedo. She then looked up to see his face, still with a big smile plastered on it, his eyes looking straight in her eyes. Caroline thought she could die a second time. They were so close.

Her mom's voice broke her trance, and she felt surprised by tone of the voice. She wasn't used to hear her mom sounding like a... mom. "You both look so beautiful!" Liz Forbes said, her voice breaking a little. "Can I take a picture of you? I gotta save this moment"

Stefan said without hesitation "Of course you can". He then noticed that Caroline's eyes were a little watered, clearly touched by her mother's words. By instinct, Stefan put his hand slightly around her waist, and she also by instinct put her corsage hand on his chest, while they both smiled to the camera. Caroline couldn't help but notice how much they fit. It was like a puzzle being completed.

After a couple of seconds, her mom said "Okay, now you kids go have fun! Return her safely by midnight, okay Stefan?"

"Sure Sherriff" Stefan replied as he offered his arm for Caroline to take it. She gladly put her own arm through his and made her way outside while waving at her mom.

When Caroline saw the car that Stefan brought, she almost wanted to laugh. It was his sports car. Great for makeouts as she remembered.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked her while opening her door.

"Yeah" was Caroline simple replie.

And then they were on their way for one the biggest nights of their lives.

**AN: Okay, I'm a guy so I'm sorry that I couldn't put that much detail into Caroline's dress and hair. It's not that I didn't want it, it's that I don't _know _how to make this kind of details lol**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, Review it please :) **

**I'll update soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here we go! It's prom time! Feedback is very much loved! :D**

The ride to school was pretty much silent because Caroline lived fairly close to school, so they got there fast. The parking lot was crowded with Juniors and Seniors, all of them excited for a night most of them would want to remember for the rest of their lives. Caroline was no exception. She had eternity ahead of her now, but she knew that she would remember this night even if she was 500 years old.

Stefan took notice of that, it was the first thing he saw in her eyes when she was descending the stairs. It was the most human thing he saw from her since she turned, she _needed _that night to be remembered. So he made a promise to himself that he was going to make sure she would never forget it. It amused him how he unconsiously made promises for her. He had to chuckle inside.

Like the gentleman he was, Stefan got out of the car and opened her door, taking her hand in his. His kindness and caring still surprised her, even though she should be used to it by now. He wasn't any man. He was _Stefan_.

Caroline noticed a lot of eyes on them as they walked with their arms entagled. A lot of them seemed to be judgemental, but frankly, Caroline didn't care one bit. For some time now, Caroline was noticing a change in her behavior and personality. She was becoming more mature and responsible, thinking more before doing it. So she really didn't care anymore what the other people said about her. Now she could kick their asses anyway.

Just before entering the school, Stefan stoped and turned to face her, grabbing both of her hands and saying "I didn't had the chance to say it yet but... you look beautiful". Caroline's knees weakened when she heard those words come out of his mouth with such honesty.

If he tried a little harder, Caroline thought he might be able to see straight into her soul. And now, that wasn't a part she wanted him to see because... well... let's just say Elena wouldn't be happy with her.

After what appeared to be hours, Stefan, still holding her hands, continued "And I also wanna thank you... for doing this". Even though he didn't mentioned Elena's name, it was like she was hit with a bucket of cold water. She quickly recomposed herself because she actually had to thank him because if he didn't go with her, she wasn't going to be there at all.

What he said next made her forget about anything else that it was going inside her mind  
>"So, how about we make this a night you'll never forget?". With a huge smile, Caroline nodded as they entered the school.<p>

When she was a child, Caroline always dreamed to be a princess, to feel like a princess.

And right at that moment, while entering the gymnasium with Stefan by her side, she felt like one. Mostly because she had a perfect prince as her date. A prince she also always dreamed of, but in reality, a prince she could never have.

But tonight she knew it was all about her and that she would make the most of it. Elena and Damon were a mere thought in her head and the threat that it was Katherine didn't even bothered to cross her mind.

And for his own surprise, the thought of Katherine didn't bother Stefan either. For Stefan, nothing else mattered that day other than Caroline. She was his main focus that night. Guilty came over him as he realized that Elena was the last thought on his mind. But he just couldn't help it, everytime he looked at Caroline it was like they were the only two people in the room. He really had to ask himself later in what point Caroline started to have this effect on him.

As they were reaching the center of the gym, Neon Trees' _Animal_ started to play. The fast paced song was the perfect one to start a prom strong. Stefan turned on his heels and asked Caroline with a voice full of playfullness "Milady, would you honor me with this dance?" Caroline already laughing said "Of course... Milord? That's the word right? I swear I already heard this on a TV show!"

Now Stefan was the one laughing as he grabbed her hand and spinned her as the music started

_Here we go again_

_I kinda want to be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

As she was dancing and laughing with Stefan as he showed her some 70's moves, she looked at her right side and saw, about 15 feet away from them, Damon and Elena dancing in so much sync that it was not even fair to the other couples. Elena had on her face the biggest smile Caroline had seen in a long time. Right there she saw the old Elena, the _happy _ what surprised her the most was the smile Damon had on his face. It was... _human. _The music continued.

_Here we go again_

_We're sick like animals_

_We play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight_

Stefan didn't had this much fun since... he coudn't even remember. He was having so much fun with Caroline that while he was spinning her once again he looked back and gave a high-five to a junior kid.

_Oh, oh_

_I want so more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you watin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight _

Elena thought that for at least that night, at least that dance, her old self was back. The happy, care-free, party girl was back at least for that moment. And she had to thank the vampire doing goofy moves in front of her. Damon was the reason she was laughing. 1 minute into the song and he already made her lose her breath, laugh and feel like she was the only girl in the room. He sure did had some moves she never saw before. At one time, Elena looked at her left and saw Stefan and Caroline dancing not that far away from them.

Elena could even hear them laughing. Stefan had the biggest smile she ever saw on his face and Caroline... she was glowing. But what surprised her the most: she didn't feel not even a tad jealous.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's gettin' heavier_

_I wanna run and hide  
>I wanna run and hide<em>

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you_

The animal inside Damon was urging to pull Elena to him and kiss her like there was no other day ahead. Only if she knew how much he was fighting with himself to not do that.

But his rational part was in control, even if just a little bit. For now, he was happy, trully happy, that he was making her smile. When he looked at his right he saw his baby bro and

Vamp Barbie dancing to the beat of the music. But their interaction intrigued him. _"Looks like I'm not the only Salvatore having a good time tonight" _Damon thought to himself and smirked.

_Hush, hush_

_The world is quiet_

_Hush, hush  
>We both can't fight it<em>

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight _

Before the chorus kicked in three more times to finish the song, Caroline thought about those last lines. Right there Caroline realized that herself and Stefan were not fighting it anymore, whatever it was happenning between them. At least for that song. Because she saw it in his eyes when he grabbed her and brought her close to him that whatever it was happenning, it was going to cause a big mess.

As the song finished, they were standing so close that they could feel each other's breaths. Caroline didn't know if she could handle another round of that. Neither did Stefan.

After sharing their own looks, Damon and Elena both looked to the vampires still joined by their hands, even after the song had finished.

Damon said sarcasticly "They look good together, don't they?"

Elena unconsiously replied "Yeah..."

**AN: I'm not that happy about this chapter but I hope it's at least decent :D**

**Did anyone notice the Community/Jeff&Annie reference I put it there? lol**

**Feedback is very much loved :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Long time no see from my SC fic Now I gotta a little time to write but college is really kicking my ass xD But I promise to update my fics more often :D Review it please! :D**

"I still can't believe you did the moonwalk in front of the whole school Stefan!"

"Hey it's a classic move! I still don't believe that Damon joined me!"

Caroline and Stefan were walking towards her house, laughing and smiling at every opportunity they had. They came in Stefan's car but the night was just too beautiful to not enjoy it fully. They were remembering the epic, fun and unforgetable night they just had. Now it wasn't just Caroline who wasn't going to forget prom, Stefan would not it either.

They danced, they drinked, they laughed and most of all they _felt_ all of that. It was night that made her question if vampires could really turn off their emotions. Even Damon showed his true self. Caroline believed it was because he was with Elena.

When they reached Caroline's house she didn't even felt the need to invite him in. By now the Forbes' house was becoming familiar. While walking her to her room, god knows why, Stefan asked "Hey, it's barely midnight and your mom is still at work... Don't you wanna go the Grill and continue the celebration? I heard the owner is giving a party for the seniors"

Caroline seemed to consider for a minute. But afterwards she gave a warm smile and said "Okay, just let me get change into something more confortable". She turned to go to her closet but sensed that he was still by the door.

She turned and asked him, a hint of tease in her voice "Am I going to let you watch me get changed?"

Stefan's smile disappeared and his eyes widened. Embarrassed he replied "No, of course not!" With that he dropped his head like a little kid. Caroline burst out laughing. Just hearing her laugh always put a smile on his face and this time it was no exception.

Still looking down he said "Okay, let's do it like this. I'll go the boarding house and also change into something more comfortable then I'll pick you up in 5 minutes"

Still chuckling Caroline said "Okay". As he was walking out, she called him again "Stefan!"

This time he turned and looked straight into her eyes "Thank you... again" Caroline said, a big smile on her face "You don't have to thank me anything" was his kind response. And then he took off in vampire speed.

Caroline chosed a dark blue, long sleeved top and black skinny jeans with a pair of navy blue shoes. She didn't know why she chose those clothes, but she definetely knew it was NOT because Stefan's favorite colour was blue.

And the boy kept his word, 5 minutes later he was back, knocking on Caroline's door. "I'm coming!" she yelled from her room. She used her vampire speed to get to the door because on that night she needed Stefan at her side at every single minute and 5 minutes away from him was starting to become an eternity.

He was sporting his classic gray v-neck t-shirt, the one where she could see a lot of his muscles and get lost in if she allowed. But she couldn't. He was still Elena's boyfriend and that was off limits.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, hands on his pockets. "Yeah, let's go!"

* * *

><p>The place was full. All of the seniors were there and some juniors found a way to sneak in. To not lose her out of arms reach, Stefan placed a hand on her small back. It sent shivers through her spine. Who knew that only a little touch like that could do that to her?<p>

Somehow they found themselves sitting on a boot, drinking beers and just simply talking.

"Wow, I can't believe we finished high school" Caroline said with almost a nostalgic tone.

"Yeah, I think it was actually pretty fast" Stefan replied. Suddenly she just looked at him and started giggling.

His curiosity took over him as he asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just got this thought in my head and it's really funny... or maybe it's just the beer talking" she said, her voice filled with laughter. He couldn't help but to laugh with her

"But what was that thought?"

"Nothing!" Stefan gave her a smirk and a playfull glare "Okay, okay... I was just thinking if you're like Edward, a vampire who collects high school diplomas" Stefan almost couldn't hear the last part of her sentence because she was laughing so hard. Again he couldn't help but to follow her amazing laugh.

"No, I don't do that. This is actually my first high school graduation. I was not much of a student in the 20th century. Damon will never admit, but he's the nerd one" Stefan said, still laughing.

"Oh, so you were a bad boy huh?" Caroline said in her most sexy voice. The words were lost to Stefan, her voice just kept ringing loudly on his ear and he fought all of his urges to not grab her right there and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. The next thing she said took him out his trance "Can the bad boy teach me how to play pool?" her voice more natural this time.

He gave her a smile and said "Sure, let's go. You can't be that bad in pool right?"

She was.

**AN: Okay, not that good of a chapter but I think it's an okay one, I hope you like it :D Please review it! :D**


End file.
